


[Podfic] I Saw Crowley Kissing Santa Claus

by TrekBec82



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Australian Accent, Aziraphale as Santa, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Miracles, Crowley is Good With Kids (Good Omens), M/M, My First Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:21:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekBec82/pseuds/TrekBec82
Summary: Written and recorded for Oh Come All Ye Sinful, A Depraved Holiday Exchange - a joint event between the M25 and Ineffable Temptations Discord Servers for Christmas 2019 - using the prompt “set before the events of the TV show, Aziraphale dresses as Santa Claus to hand out gifts at an orphanage, only to find Crowley is one of the caretakers there.”
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12
Collections: Oh Come All Ye Sinful! A Depraved Holiday Exchange 2019





	[Podfic] I Saw Crowley Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CatofApocalypse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatofApocalypse/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I Saw Crowley Kissing Santa Claus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716461) by [TrekBec82](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekBec82/pseuds/TrekBec82). 



> Special thanks to my lovely friend and editor, Rachel. You can find her on Tumblr as [WritKit](http://writkit.tumblr.com).
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Merry Christmas! Joyeux Noël! Buon Natale! Feliz Navidad! Nollaig Shona Dhuit!  
> (Happy Hanukkah, Joyous Kwanzaa, and Blessed Yule, too!)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written using a prompt, my first gift exchange, _and_ my first podfic. I hope I've done it justice.
> 
> Please excuse my lacklustre singing, and enjoy these much better versions by professionals:
> 
> [I Saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus](https://youtu.be/2YoFw4RhZT8) \- Twisted Sister  
> (I firmly believe that this would be Crowley's favourite version)  
> [Jingle Bells](https://youtu.be/2tk9wuADoxA) \- Andrea Bocelli and The Muppets  
> [Silent Night](https://youtu.be/5BRVkgaIcaE) \- Kelly Clarkson, Trisha Yearwood and Reba McEntire


End file.
